


[Podfic] At the Top of a Tower, With You

by palimpsessed



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst without plot, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Carry On Tarot (Simon Snow), Except that in this version Lucy can hear and see Simon, Gen, Maternal love, Mummers House, Mummers Tower, POV First Person, POV Lucy Salisbury, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prophecy, Self-Reflection, Tarot, The Greatest Mage, The Tower - Freeform, The Veil, The Weeping Tower, The White Chapel, Visiting, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Eighth Year, XVI. The Tower, major arcana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palimpsessed/pseuds/palimpsessed
Summary: Based on the Tarot Major Arcana card XVI. The Tower.From somewhere in between the World of Mages and the Veil, Lucy Salisbury reflects on her fate and Simon's future during certain touchstone events of Carry On which take place in Watford's towers.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Lucy Salisbury & Simon Snow, Natasha Grimm-Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, The Mage & Simon Snow, The Mage/Lucy Salisbury, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] At the Top of a Tower, With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At The Top of a Tower, With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095856) by [palimpsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palimpsessed/pseuds/palimpsessed). 



> This fic was originally written as part of the 2020 Carry On Tarot event, for the major arcana card, XVI. The Tower.

**To listen click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-764066864/at-the-top-of-a-tower-with-you/s-KiB5boTKoRv). **

**Text:** [At the Top of a Tower, With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095856)

**Author/Reader:** [Palimpsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palimpsessed/pseuds/palimpsessed)

**Length:** 00:09:20

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Simon Snow art blog on tumblr [@palimpsessed](https://palimpsessed.tumblr.com). Come say hi to me!


End file.
